


Freak like me

by retrogal



Category: Gintama
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Reader Insert, Smut, face fucking, self indulgent porn, semi public blowjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 15:23:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11671818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retrogal/pseuds/retrogal
Summary: The Shinsengumi's housekeeper does more than cleaning, at least when it comes to Hijikata.





	Freak like me

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely self indulgent because the lack of Gintama x reader smut is criminal I tell you.

Toshirou’s gaze, smoldering and severe, fixated upon you with an intensity that only encouraged you to keep on being so devious to the man. The Shinsengumi’s headquarters were not the place of privacy that allowed for debauchery behind closed doors, and yet your wicked ways would never fail you on managing to convince him into taking such stupid, shameless risks. 

Thing is, there were no women among the Shinsengumi ranks, thus when you were hired as cleaning lady, Toshirou fully expected to see more than one of his fellows being inevitably draw to your presence and weak to your charm. 

What he did not expect however, was to find himself a target of those charms, much less to fail on resisting you. And that’s how this became a regular thing, getting oral from you at different times of the day, always in places anyone could come by and catch both in the act.

But you liked that danger, and deep within you knew he did too. 

Kneeling under the desk, your hands firmly settled against his thighs, to spread his legs further appart for you to fit so perfectly in between them. You ran your tongue against the underside of his shaft, all the way up to the engorged head of his cock, using the tip of your tongue to peel back the skin.

He hissed through clenched teeth, cigarrette on his mouth had long been tosed away. Hijikata Toshirou was ever a disciplined man, even to keep himself from making too much noise. It only made it all the more challenging for you, fun too.

Your lips wrapped around the sensitive flesh of the supple head, tasting his precum as you began to take his length inch by inch. Toshirou couldn’t look away even if he wanted to, the sight of you swallowing his erection like some slutty Yoshiwara courtesan, it was something that both completely embarrassed and absolutely enthralled him. The warm, wet inside of your mouth raw and blistering on his cock was delicious, and he couldn’t help himself from bucking his hips to try bury himself deeper. He was so close to lose himself into the pleasure, but a voice kept him grounded to earth, to his horror.

“Oh hey, Toshi!! Have you seen Sougo?” The obnoxious voice of Kondou almost gave Toshirou a reason to commit samurai suicide then and there, if not for the desk that covered your presence in just the right angle.

“No!! I mean, I haven’t. " 

“I’ve been looking for him, I thought he’d be with you.”

Toshirou curved his posture, leaning over the desk in attempts to cover what was going on, a look on his face of pure panic as he stared back at his Commander. He was too relieved when Kondou didn’t get too close, merely standing by the door.

You on the other hand, through it was a chance for something daring.  
With Toshirou’s cock still in your mouth, you hollowed your cheeks to suck him mercilessly. His body shivered violently, holding onto his desk like he’d collapse otherwise. This of course, midly alarmed Kondou, who took a step to approach.

“Toshi, what’s the matter?!”

“W-Wait I…just remembered where Okita is!!” Toshirou held his hands up, getting Kondou to not come any closer. “ Yeah, he…said he’d go to take a shit. By the bushes. The bushes outside…”

“Oh, I see!!” The whistfully ignorant gorilla smiled. It made you chuckle, wich only caused the vibrations of your throat to push Toshirou even further on edge. To his good luck, Kondou was not the wiser, instead, he was already going off.

“I have to catch up before he finishes, thanks!!”

Toshirou didn’t properly reply to the Commander, he didn’t dare do anything until the door was shut again. Soon enough, his hand was threading through your hair and roughly pulling your head back, forcing you to let go of his cock. He stared down at you with fury in his eyes, and you responded with feigned innocence in yours. There was no word enchange between the two, but you hoped for an specific kind of reaction from the man to your shameless teasing.

Luckily for you, that’s what you got.

Toshirou pushed your head forwards, pressing your face against his hard, throbbing cock. He didn’t need to order you to open your mouth, you parted your lips for him and he buried his cock all the way down your throat, until your nose brushed against the patterned hair at his base. Your gag reflex kicked in, eyes watering and nostrils flaring for the lack of air, but Toshirou kept you in place. Not giving you time to adjust to him before he’d began fucking your mouth.

Hips relentlessly snapping, his thrusts were rough and furious. He shoved his length into your mouth at an unforgiving pace. That dominance was a perfect trait to your tastes, and you couldn’t help but moan loud and submissive. The feeling of your throat closing on his cock was too much, his thrusts became faster and erratic, burying himself so deep until the head of his cock was hitting the back of your throat and his balls kept hitting your chin. And you only loved it more.

“Woman you are…such a freak, fuck!”

Toshirou spilled himself inside your mouth in thick, long spurts, and you swallowed every drop of his hot seed, milking him dry.

When he let go of you, he let himself plop down on his chair, sighing in exhaustion. You however, stood up on your feet with grace and ease, as if nothing had happened at all, the only signs of your activities being the blush still coloring your face and a trail of saliva and cum driping down your chin, which you wipped away with your sleeve.

“Mm, that was fun!! Let’s do it again later, alright? Now, I must go clean up the dinning room before dinner time.”

And you were off. Your step nonchalant, casual, and charming as ever. Toshirou stared at your back until you closed the door, leaving him alone with his cock still hanging out his pants, and his mind full of theories that you deffinitely were a Yoshiwara courtesan undercover.


End file.
